Diamond & Pearl Platinum Destiny
by Muse Sullivan
Summary: This is a sequel to Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald. Jun makes it to Oreburgh City at dawn and challenges Roark to a gym battle, while Dawn and Lucas run into a two eccentric strangers.
1. Capture 1: Bidoof

Okay I already got a pokemon story I need to finish called Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald but I felt the urge to write the sequel a bit earlier so here's DPP.

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl's Platinum Destiny**

**Chapter One: VS Bidoof**

**Dawn**

I strentched as I yawned away the drowsy feeling. "It's my time," I thought to myself. I got up and hit the showers afterward I took the outfit I've been waiting a whole 3 months to wear.

"Finally, my twelfth birthday!" I told myself while slipping into the white tee, and black vest then finishing with a pink skirt. I wasn't a big fan of the short skirt but whatever gets my 'glamourous' mother to let me out without hearing her constant chatter made me wear anything she gave me.

I walked down the stairs and before I could even get into the kitchen my mom started.

"Dawn!" she called from the kitchen sink. "I thought you weren't gonna wear the skirt until you got your first pokemon!"

"I know mom but I wanted to wear it today." I sighed while putting strudels in the toaster.

"Why would you honestly want to wear it today?" She ranted on. "You'll just get it dirty playing with _Jun_."

"I heard that." I told her referring to the emphasis on Jun.

"Well, _sorry_ honey if I don't approve on that boy," She continued speaking in sarcasm. "Honestly he gets it from that father of his."

"You just don't understand," The toaster rang I took the strudels and thought. 3- 2- 1 sure enough Jun was face pressed at my window with his orange colored eyes and blonde hair screaming.

"Dawn hurry up!" I heard through the glass. "If your late I'm charging you one million dollars!" He ran off after the warning.

I laughed at the thought of me getting one million dollars and raced for the door. "Bye mom!" I quickly yelled before stepping on the grey cat's twisted tail.

"REOW!"

"Sorry, Glameow!" I appoligized, running to Jun's house knowing he forgot something.

Jun Platinum, I read the mailbox like I always did when I came to the house. "Hello, Mrs. Platinum!"

"Hey, Dawn" She replied delighted from my visit as usual. "Jun's upstairs again."

"Thanks, Mrs. Platinum!" I said while running up the other half of stairs.

"Hey Dawn, Joann got you wearing the skirt again?" He asked but before I answered. "Come on, to the lake! One billion dollars if you're late!"

He ran down the stairs while I tried to keep up.

"Bye Mrs. Platinum!"

A minute later while failing to keep up with Jun, I found him on the floor while a tall and husky man in a blue vest and white hair walked away followed by a young boy wearing an outfit similar to mine except with jeans.

I ran up to Jun. "What happened?"

"Oh I kind of bumped into that old dude," Jun said getting up and dusting off his pants. "But who cares, about that, to the lake."

"Right, I'll lead this time." I offered and he nodded.

While walking up to the lake I was curious as to why so I asked Jun, "Why are we going to the lake?"

"I heard about pokemon mutations going on in the Jhoto region and it made me think about the lake guardian." Jun confessed.

"That's all?" I asked thinking we usual do more than look at invisible guardians.

"I'm gonna catch it." He grinned and I laughed.

"How, you have no pokemon." I reminded him.

"You'll see," He said when we enter the lake entry through the forest and the place just lit up to our eyes.

"Wow!" We both said in unison of amazement, I don't know why since we've been here before but it was always different.

Jun started walking into the grassy areas, "Jun, wait!"

"Don't worry Dawn, we'll run if any pokemon attack." He assured me then kicked a rock but as I watched that rock fly into the air and land on the Bidoof dam, I thought to myself 'please don't' but it did. The dam broke apart and drifted farther into the lake.

"Jun…" Before I could warn him a dozen small, angry, brown, puffy-tailed pokemon ran out of the broken dam and surrounded Jun and me.

"BI-DOOF!"

**-To Be Continued-**

Okay not much going on but an introduction but it will get interesting soon. I was planning on doing the story from Lucas' point of view as the main character and Dawn as the Professor's lacky but as I thought more of it, Dawn would end up as the damsel in distress like May kind of is in Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald. So this time Dawn is taking the main role. And Jun/Barry's role in the story didn't change much.

Also this time I'm doing first person point of view for the 3 main game characters so enjoy Jun's morning this time.

Don't worry I will continue Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald.


	2. Capture 2: Chimchar

I'd like to thank Anon for the review and making my want to finish the next chapter as early as possible. I'm still trying to work on setting description though.

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl's Platinum Destiny**

**Chapter Two: VS Chimchar**

**Jun **

I heard the alarm rang and I sprung out of bed. I look forward, towards the dresser in front of my bed where I keep my TV.

'Heh, looks like I left the TV on again,' I thought to myself listening in to the news while changing into my orange-striped shirt and blue jeans.

"Today in Jhoto, Lake Rage is now home to a rare Red Gyarados, some say this is a reaction to the nefarious…."

I left the room in excitement before the news lady could finish. 'Cool!' I thought.

"Mom, I'm going to the lake to check for the mutated Gyarados!" I told her as she happily swept the kitchen.

"But honey that's in Jho….!" I heard her say before I slam the door.

I dashed for Dawn's house. 'Dawn Pearl' I read the mailbox because the houses seem the same when you run through the neighborhood. I was kind of ashame that 6 years of friendship wasn't enough for me to learn exactly where her house was.

I darted straight for a window and peered inside looking for Dawn and there she was grabbing her strudels when she spotted me.

"Dawn hurry up!" I yelled through the glass. "If your late I'm charging you one million dollars!" After that I instantly remembered that I forgot breakfast and dashed home.

In a matter of seconds I raced back into my room and saw the cookies I left. I took a couple and stuff them down. I pound my chest because I felt a pain of the food going down too quick.

"I gotta stop eating like that." Dawn finally showed up at my bedroom door after what seemed like hours.

"Hey Dawn, Joann got you wearing the skirt again?" I asked her thinking her mom would want her to be more girly but I liked Dawn the way she was. "Come on, to the lake! One billion dollars if you're late!"

I raced down the stairs and heard my mom about to whine about my breakfast. 'Don't tell me you had cookies for breakfast again?' I mocked to myself mom's usual compliant.

In the mere moment of running I looked back to see if Dawn was keeping up which she wasn't but before I could change the direction of my eyes I bumped into some big dude knocking me on my back.

"Careful son," I heard the geezer in the blue vest say. I noticed that I accidentally made him drop his suitcase which was on the dirt road open with paper scattered everywhere.

"Lucas would you get that for me?" The old guy asked in a gruff and rude tone.

"Y-Yes sir!" I heard a weak and pathetic voice respond from behind him. I looked at the ground and noticed three pokeballs.

"I'll help you," I said picking up papers and slipping two pokeballs under my knees.

"Here you go," I said putting the paper into the suitcase with the other pokeball.

"Thanks," the boy in the red hat said picking up the suitcase then running to catch up with the old guy who was already in the grassy areas away from the neighborhood entrance.

Dawn finally caught up with me and asked, "What happened?"

"Oh I kind of bumped into that old dude," I said getting up and slipping the pokeballs into my pants. I dusted my off pants off and told her, "But who cares, about that, to the lake."

"Right, I'll lead this time." She offered and I nodded thinking that my plans have changed now that I got pokemon.

As Dawn lead the way to the lake she starting asking questions, "Why are we going to the lake?"

"I heard about pokemon mutations going on in the Jhoto region and it made me think about the lake guardian." I lied finally realizing that the news lady said Jhoto region and Lake Rage.

"That's all?" She asked and I thought she was catching on to my lie so I answered instantly.

"I'm gonna catch it." I grinned at the thought of having a legendary pokemon as my first.

She laughed then said, "How, you have no pokemon."

"You'll see," I said as we enter the lake entry through the forest and the place just lit up to our eyes.

"Wow!" We both said in unison of amazement, this place always looked so beautiful it made me wish I had time to look at it. I took another second to look at the vibrant green leaves blowing on the trees which surrounded the sparkling lake.

I started walking into the grassy areas ahead of us and felt that I stepped on an annoying rock, "Jun, wait!"

"Don't worry Dawn, we'll run if any pokemon attack." I promised her, kicking the rock into a pokemon dam at the foot of the lake which broke down and scattered into the lake.

'Stupid dams,' I thought to myself, mad that the lake was ruined by the logs drifting on it.

"Jun…" I heard Dawn but before she could warn him a lot of brown rats ran out of the broken dam and surrounded Dawn and I.

"BI-DOOF!"

"Crap!" I said thinking how me and Dawn are back to back with this many rats on around us.

"Jun, what are we gonna do!?" I heard Dawn panicking which made me have to act fast.

"Dawn promise me you won't be mad!" I said looking for a quick answer while taking the pokeballs out of my pocket.

"Mad for what, we're gonna die!" She yelling kicking one of the rats who got closer to her.

"Right!" I said throwing up the two pokeballs. Dawn looked up and saw the pokeballs release two pokemon.

"TUR-TWIG!" The green turtle with a twig on its head announced its presence.

"Chim-Char Chim," The reddish-orange Monkey with the fire tail stuttered.

"Whoa," We both gasped.

"Chim…" The monkey whimpered but the turtle stepped forward and nudged the monkey.

"Twig-Tur-Twig-Tur-Twig!" The turtle asserted telling the monkey to stand up and fight. Well, that's what I saw through my eyes.

The monkey stopped shivering and yelled it's battle cry, "Chim! Chim-Char!"

The turtle moved to Dawn's side where the rats were angry because of Dawn kicking them and confused with the new allies on our side.

"When did you get a Turtwig and Chimchar?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, that's what they're called!" I awed in the new information and ignoring her question in my excitement.

"Chim-Charrrr!" Chimchar spat rounds of small pebble shaped flames at the rats in front od me.

"Tur-Tur-Tur!" Turtwig rotated its head rapidly and released thousands of spinning leaves.

"Wow, they're beating the Bidoofs!" Dawn cheered in awe of Turtwig.

"Oh, they're called Bidoofs!" I awed again by more new information.

The Bidoofs retreated into the waters while I and Dawn teased them for their cowardice, making faces and patting our butts.

Quickly after the battle Dawn looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you stole those pokemon," She said cornering me into silence.

"Well, Jun Platinum!" She demanded saying my full name to warn me of trouble.

"Come on, Dawn let me explain." I completely gave in to her.

-**To Be Continued-**

Okay two-fourth of the chapter was a repeat but I wanted to get Jun's side of the story out and plus it made a better explanation of how he got the pokemon instead of seeing it through Dawn. Also, I wanted to show Jun's way of thinking, how he responds to in some situations through my eyes and his lack of focus. I chose Bidoof because the Starly story has been used so I switched up the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Piplup

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl's Platinum Destiny**

**Chapter Three: VS Piplup**

**Lucas**

"LUCAS!!!" I woke up frantically in my bed to the call of the Professor. I thought I had gone blind because of the unlimited white items in my room. Every morning since my 12th birthday, six months ago when my parents added me to the Pokemon research intern program, I've been sleeping in a white room, on a white bed with white pillows, white sheets and a white lamp with white lighting. I didn't own anything else in this room because it's just a dorm in the Pokemon Lab.

"LUCAS DIAMOND REPORT TO THE LAB, IMMEDIATELY!!!!!"

I raced toward the main lab where the voice had grown more furious. I slipped into the room because I hadn't changed out of my white pajamas and socks.

"Yes sir?" I hesitated because this was the first time he used my full name when I messed up so I might be in for it.

"Where are the other two Pokemon we took out of the lab yesterday?!" Professor Rowan demanded.

"Umm, which pokemon again, sir?" I asked even though I knew they were the starter pokemon we took out.

"The Chimchar and Turtwig, we were studying." Professor Rowan replied annoyed.

"Umm, I don't know sir; we must have dropped it yesterday." I said remembering that we drop the suitcase when we collided into the blonde boy.

"Well, go find it!" The professor demanded and I ran into my room and changed into my black shirt, blue jeans and red hat, before running to the Lab entrance.

The door opened and I suddenly crashed into someone well heading out.

"Ow," I said falling on my back.

"Watch where you're going, wimp!" I heard a familiar voice insist. I looked up and saw the same blonde getting up and walking into the lab.

I tried to get up when I heard a girl's voice ask, "Are you alright?" I looked up again to see a cute girl with blue eyes and hair wearing a white snow cap extending her hand to me.

"Umm, yeah I think so," I replied grabbing her hand as she helped me up.

"Sorry about Jun, he's kinda impatient." The girl sighed, sweating a bullet.

"That's alright, what are you here for?" I asked.

"Oh, my friend and I are returning some pokemon." She answered and I sighed in relief, now I don't have to run back to Twinleaf town.

The doors slid open again and Jun came out. "Hey Dawn!" He called ignoring me completely. "That old guy ain't half bad; he let me keep the pokemon I took!"

I wondered which pokemon that was but before I could ask he ran left past the pokemon canter next door and into Route 202.

"So are you coming in?" The girl asked and I replied quickly. "Sure."

We both walked in towards Professor Rowan and he opened the conversation first.

"So you are Dawn Pearl?" The Professor asked and continued without letting Dawn answer, "Let's see your pokemon."

"Right, come out," Dawn threw up the pokeball and it released the grass turtle.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig anoucned its presence and stood firm in front of Dawn like a soldier.

"It looks like it doesn't want to separate from you," The Professor noticed, "Why did you pick Turtwig over Chimchar?"

"Because the way Turtwig defend us against the Bidoof yesterday was so adorable so I just had to have it!" Dawn admitted excitedly, I saw the expression in her eyes that she felt Turtwig and her were inseparable.

"Well, what will you call it?" I asked being drawn out of the silence into her love of Turtwig's boldness.

"Twiggy!" She informed us and I found it ironic because the name seems to belittle such a serious pokemon.

"Tur-twig!" The grass pokemon nodded in agreement which I found baffling.

"Okay Dawn, I'll let you keep Turtwig only if you help me out," Professor Rowan said and continued without an answer again. "I need you to record the info of all the Sinnoh region pokemon for my evolution research, will you accept?"

"Sure, why not?" Dawn accepted happily.

"Wow your really lucky you get to travel the world," I told her with slight envy. "If you had a chance to pick Piplup, you and I would have the same pokemon."

"You have a Piplup?" Dawn asked eager to see it.

"Not really," I admitted and threw up my pokeball to reveal a slightly bigger penguin pokemon.

"Prrrin-prlup!" The penguin sang.

"Wow, it's already evolved!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Of course, I've had Lucas train with a pokemon of his choice so we could go out and research more evolutions." When I heard the Professor say that, my heart did back flips.

"Do you mean it, I get to go out and travel?" I requested, always dreamed of getting out of the lab and Sandgem Town.

"Of course, we leave tonight." Professor Rowan promised and I jumped and exclaimed, "Yes!"

Dawn smiled, "Wow, you must really love traveling."

"Oh yeah," I replied sweating a bit because I forgot Dawn was right next to me.

"Great then that settles it, here" Professor Rowan said giving Dawn the last of the three pokedex. I assumed he gave the other one to Jun and of course I had one.

"Dawn, I hope I get to see you during our journey," I told her hoping she felt the same. "You should go home and tell your parents you're leaving to roam the region."

"Yea, I should" She said sort of annoyed but changed attitudes and told me, "I hope I see you too, maybe tonight."

"Sure," I assured her.

"Great, see you then." She said leaving through the sliding doors.

"Well, Lucas get your bag and notebook ready." Professor Rowan insisted.

"Yes sir!" I joyously answered. _'Maybe I can teach Dawn how to catch a pokemon.'_ I thought to myself.

**-To Be Continued-**

Well we're finally getting through the intro. I really wanna get to the part I can change up the storyline a bit now as for Dawn and Turtwig, "Twiggy" came from the irony of having a Torterra called Twiggy in Pokemon Platinum. As for Lucas and Prinplup just something I thought of when in the game Lucas would say: "If you got this pokemon we'd have the same pokemon." So I thought he was more ahead of the other two.

I already have the teams set for the three trainer but here are their parties so far:

**Dawn:**

**Turtwig (Twiggy)** Lvl 7

**Jun:**

**Chimchar (???)** Lvl 6

**Lucas:**

**Prinplup **Lvl 20


	4. Chapter 4: Shinx

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl's Platinum Destiny**

**Chapter Four: VS Shinx**

**Dawn Pearl**

After getting the pokedex from Professor Rowan, I went home to tell mom 'my' good news.

"So what cute pokemon did you get?" she asked me dying to know which pokemon I picked.

"Did you get an adorable Piplup?" She continued without letting me begin, "Or maybe a lovable yet gallant Chimchar?"

"Well actually I got the best one of the three," I assured her with a great big smile on my face as I pulled out my pokeball. "Come out Twiggy!"

I threw the pokeball and accidentally hit Glameow who was sleeping on the living room couch before running up the stairs. "Opps," I said as Twiggy came out of his ball and let out a forceful cry.

"TUR-TWIG!"

"Eww," My mom shrieked, "What is that?!"

"Well, thanks mom, way to be supportive," I said sarcastically because I knew she would get all dramatic of my Turtwig. I picked up my Turtwig and pouted, "I don't care what you say mom I picked Twiggy for being adorable in his own way."

"But, honey it looks so angry and unpleasant." My mom said putting in her 2 cents.

"Well, fine then," I said going upstairs, "I'll just leave!"

"You can't leave yet!" My mom demanded.

Knowing that this day would come, I took my pre-packed backpack and went back downstairs and found my mom blocking the door. "I suggest you move." I insisted nicely even I knew I was being rude.

"There's no way you're leaving this house with that thing," She said coldly

"Fine!" I yelled as if I was still 5 years-old thinking that I inherited my mom's dramatic nature. I walked to the kitchen; I saw my mother's eyes following me, thinking '_What am is she doing?_' She quickly realized that there was a side door in the Kitchen but it was too late.

"Dawn wait!" I heard her cry as I opened the door and ran with Twiggy in my arms. I didn't look back but I heard her open the Kitchen side door. I knew she wouldn't yell because the neighborhoods would hear and she wouldn't want to ruin her sophisticated reputation.

I laughed to myself and Twiggy licked my arm to show a sign of approval. Continuing down the golden brown dirt road into route 201, I raced to Sandgem town to meet up with Lucas.

**

* * *

**

[Sandgem Town]

"Dawn?" I saw Professor Rowan waiting at the door of his lab holding and bag and journal that seem to belong to Jun.

"Yes Professor," I answered as I came out of route 201 and entered Sandgem town.

"Jun's mother came to my Lab to give Jun his journal and backpack but I told her Jun already passed by and left. Would you kindly give him these items when you see him again? You two seem to know each other well." He requested.

"Of course I'll give these to him," I gladly offered my assistances, putting Twiggy down and taking Jun's possessions from the Professor. "After all you left me keep Twiggy this is the least I could do."

"Where is Lucas?" I asked the Professor knowing that he could be waiting on me.

"He's in route 202 waiting for me to get ready," He informed. "If you see him tell him he can go ahead to Jubilife City without me."

"Right," I assured as I put on Jun backpack and gave my bag to Twiggy. "Ready Twiggy?"

"Tur-Twig!" Twiggy declared while biting down on my bag's handle.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Twiggy and I walked out of the town towards the north; we saw Lucas within the tall grass that ran up to my knees and completely covered Twiggy who was dragging my bag.

"Hey Lucas," I called for him and he responded by looking back at me and waving.

"Hey Dawn!"

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, I'm trying to catch another pokemon for my team, I don't want Prinplup to make this journey to easy for me." He admitted. I was surprised not to hear any cockiness from that statement because I usually heard a lot of it from Jun.

"Cool, can you show me how?" I asked since I wasn't interested in catching anything in this route for myself.

"Sure," He promised before we heard rustling in the bushes.

"What's that?"

Lucas pulled out his pokedex and I mimicked him.

**[Shinx]**

**All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded.**

**Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity.**

"Alright Prince, go!" Lucas called for his Prinplup as I recorded the data.

**[Prinplup]**

**It lives alone, away from others. Apparently, every one of them believes it is the most important. Its wings deliver wicked blows that snap even the thickest of trees. It searches for prey in icy seas.**

"Wow Prinplup sounds like the best pokemon for Jun," I thought because of their egos.

The little cub like pokemon named Shinx tried to blind us with its dazzling fur but Lucas had his sights set on it.

"Okay Prince, use bubblebeam to slow it down," Lucas suggested.

Prinplup proudly stood up straight before bending over and releasing a stream of bubbles towards the Shinx.

The poor cub tried to run but quickly fainted after getting hit by the first row of from the attack.

"Wow, that was to easy," Lucas stated with a slight amount of disappointment. He grabbed an empty pokeball and tosses it at the fainted pokemon.

Me and Lucas watched the ball twitch three times before it pinged. I looked at Lucas and he looked at me.

"Good job," I said smiling.

"Thanks, I guess," He replied smiling back. "Maybe I sure get working on training Leo now."

"Sure," I said before noticing that the green forest scenery had turned bright orange. "But I think it's getting late, the Professor said we could go ahead to Jubilife City without him."

"Cool, We'll head there now and get to a pokemon center to rest up." Lucas recommended and I agreed so we continued through route 202 and hoped to reach the City before Nightfall.

**-To Be Continued-**

Okay next time we'll be seeing what Jun's been working on. Next time VS Starly. Hopefully I get it out before the holidays.

**Dawn:**

**Turtwig (Twiggy)** Lvl 7

**Jun:**

**Chimchar (???)** Lvl 6

**Lucas:**

**Prinplup (Prince) **Lvl 20

**Shinx (Leo) **Lvl 4


	5. Chapter 5: Starly

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl's Platinum Destiny**

**Chapter Five: VS Starly**

**Jun Platinum [Nightfall Jubilife City]**

_I see, paralyzes can keep a pokemon from moving. Poison slowly hurts pokemon. Frozen pokemon are frozen of course and when pokemon fall asleep their fatigue determines how long they'll rest. Hmm, I wonder what fatigue means?_

I heard the classroom door open so I turned away from the board and saw _him_.

"Where's the teacher?" The boy named Lucas asked.

"She's out running an errand and I offered to look after the classroom." Jun said indicating the reason I was here.

"I see, don't you think it's a little too late to be studying," He said with his annoying self-righteous attitude. "I mean, you skipped school most of the semester anyways."

"I don't need you to remind me," I reported getting highly annoyed.

"Dawn's waiting at the center with your stuff," He told me, the look in his eyes were the same as always. "You should've remembered you'd need your stuff today and went home before coming here."

"Look, I don't need you telling me what to do!" I warned him.

"What's you problem?" He asked acting all confused.

"You are, running around here like you're all high and mighty," I said bringing him up to date. "You came here thinking you're so smart, well I got something to tell you."

I took out my pokeball, "You're not so great."

"Inferno, battling time!" I released my Chimchar.

"You don't wanna do this," He bragged.

"Oh yes I do," I said letting my temper get the best of me.

"Fine, go Leo!" He called out a blue baby lion pokemon.

"Shix!" It growled.

"You must be kidding me," I laughed. "Inferno use scratch!"

"Chim-char!" Inferno roared and slashed at the little lion pokemon, afterwards it fainted.

"Was that supposed to stare me?" I smirked but his eyes didn't change I see the same look every time. They kept taunting me.

"No, I warned about this one," He said retrieving the first pokeball. "Go Prince."

An evolved form of the pokemon I saw in the lab stood before Inferno and it annoyed me even worse than Lucas with its eyes and posture.

"Inferno, use fury swipes!" I commanded but he countered with, "Bubblebeam."

As Inferno jumped into range the penguin shot a ray of bubbles directly act Inferno causing him to faint.

"Inferno," I called to him, "return."

I pulled out another pokeball, "All right Ace, go for it!"

Starly rose from the ball, as Lucas pulled out his pokemon identifier thing.

**[Starly]**

**Though small, they flap their wings with great power. Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident.**

"I see Prince, drill peck." Before I could even give a command, I knew it was hopeless. The penguin rose midair twirling and knocking my Starly unconscious.

"I warned you." He said him and his Prince both looking at me taunting me with those eyes all I could see, all I could hear was him saying:

You failure you're nothing but a drop out.

"I won't lose to you," I told myself picking up Ace and leaving the classroom. The last thing I heard from him was a confused, "huh?" as if he didn't know what he was doing.

* * *

I walked towards the pokemon center which was right across from the school and I saw Dawn's smiling face waiting in front of the blue transparent doors.

"Hey Jun, you left without me," She enlightened me.

"I'm sorry," I said trying hard not to let her know I was feeling kind of down at the moment.

"What's wrong?" She asked reading through me like a book.

"He thinks he's better than me well not for long." I said walking into the center, knowing she knew me better than anyone, she left me alone that night and I continued my journey.

_After I get you guys healed we're heading for Oreburgh City. I've got to get stronger._

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**Dawn:**

**Turtwig (Twiggy)** Lvl 7

**Jun:**

**Chimchar (Inferno)** Lvl 13

**Starly (Ace)** Lvl 10

**Lucas:**

**Prinplup (Prince) **Lvl 21

**Shinx (Leo) **Lvl 4


	6. Chapter 6: Rampardos

Thanks SquirrelGirl8 for the review, as for the question about Dawn, Jun, and Lucas sticking together; I'll have to say no, I'm letting them separate for certain reasons. And for Question #2 about Jun liking Dawn; I'll let you and the readers come up with that answer.

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl's Platinum Destiny**

**Chapter Six: VS Carnidos**

**Jun Platinum [Early Dawn in Oreburgh City]**

I yawned as I stood in front of the Oreburgh gym doors. I was pumped and ready to win, thank Palkia, that I got an hour of rest in before coming. Now I feel ready to go. I ran through the automatic doors into a gym filled with rocks. The center was like an empty hall with 2 trainers waiting to battle incoming trainers.

Even though I skipped most of Jubilife's school lessons, I still knew the rules of the gym. If I wanted a one on one match I'd have to battle the gym trainers. If I wanted a full battler I could use the short cuts. I saw the short cuts, in this gym I could walk up the stairs located on each side of the gym walls. I decide to go straight ahead and take the one on one challenge; even I knew Ace had no chance in this gym.

"Wow, not most trainers miss out on taking the stairs," The younger gym trainer wearing a blue cap and yellow shirt smirked. "Most like to skip straight to the Gym Leader."

"Well I guess I'm not most trainers," I declared, my legs started to tremble, my body was shaking, for some strange reason I was thrill. So thrilled I felt like dancing, in fact I stomped on the ground shook my arms around and yelled.

"If I win, you'll pay me a thousand dollar fine!" I stopped dancing for a bit and pulled out a pokeball.

"What was that about?" The boy asked as he and I threw out our pokeballs.

"Go Inferno!"

My monkey pokemon came out of his ball, he was taller, with a new tail, a yellow band around his arm and blue eyebrows.

"MON-FIUR-NO!" My pokemon cried.

"A Monferno?" The boy asked standing by his gray little dinosaur looking pokemon. I pulled out my pokemon identifier.

**[Carnidos]**

**It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron. It was resurrected from an iron ball-like fossil. It downs prey with its head butts.**

"A Carnidos, huh?" I thought to myself excited but not because of this battle. "Inferno use Mach Punch!"

Inferno quickly bounced toward Carnidos and gave it a quick one-two of his blinding fist before the Carnidos fainted.

"Well that was quick." I admitted.

"That's not my fault your pokemon moved so fast!" The young gym trainer cried.

"Well, that's my Inferno for ya," I declared as I walked to the next trainer with my powerful Inferno by my side.

I walked toward the next gym trainer, he also chose to use a Carnidos and the battle result ended the same way with Inferno's blinding fist. The boy told me I just had to walk straight up the stairs ahead to reach the gym leader. I followed the gym trainer's obvious directions and climbed up the gray boulder-built stairway. At the end of the stair way I saw a young teenager chewing on an apple sitting in his chair sideways.

"What do you want?" The teenage boy wearing a red, construction working helmet and Gray sweats asked unpleasantly.

"I'm here for a one-on-one battle with you!" I said ignoring his rude body language.

"Wow, you actually wasted your time to fight those other trainers?" The teen got out of the chair which seemed more like a throne and reached for a pokeball of his yellow belt.

"Dude, you're harshing my mellow!" I exclaimed, ignoring his last comment. "25 thousand dollar fine if you lose!"

"You're weird," The teen said, "By the way, I guess I should have told you my name so here it goes, I'm Roark, remember that."

"Who cares!" I said dancing out my thrill of beating this guy's pokemon to a pulp, for being so disrespectful as a gym leader. "Go, Inferno!"

"Go, Rampardos!"

My fire monkey stepped on to the field between me and Roark as a bigger more grown version of Carnidos stepped onto the field.

"That can't be Carnidos," I checked my pokemon identifier.

**[Rampardos]**

**Its powerful head butt has enough power to shatter even the most durable things upon impact. Its skull is as hard as iron. It is a brute that tears down jungle trees while catching prey.**

_So it has a hard head huh?_ I thought to myself. "This should be easy, Inferno Mach punch!"

My monkey pokemon quickly dashed torwards the dinosuar but before Inferno could punch it, the dinosuar whipped its tail at Inferno countering his attack.

_What the?_

"Rampardos, Head smash!" The dinosuar moved quickly with its body bent head first, flashing bright blue. I tried to think how that Rampardy thing stopped my super quick Inferno but all I got was a headache. I ruffled my hair until I thought what would Dawn do?

I heard Dawn in my head, _"Well the way it attacks is head first and the way Monferno tried to attack the belly……"_

_That's it! The belly is the weak spot, like a dragon!_ I thought until I heard my Inferno crying for help, I noticed my Inferno had just been hit by that Rampardos' powerful attack while I was in the middle of deep thought.

"Inferno, wait for my command, use Mach Punch!" Inferno bounced in place waiting to use mach punch as Roark commanded Rampardos to use another Head Smash.

Rampardos moved quickly with its bright blue body towards Inferno until I yelled, "Duck, use it now!"

Inferno ducked down, Rampardos headed for a wall and Inferno gave it a quick four jabs to the belly before the great beast fainted.

For a moment I stared in disbelief, "I did it!" I yelled jumping up and down before Inferno joined me in celebrating our first badge.

"I mean we did it."

"Well, whoop-de-do," The unenthusiatic gym leader cheered reaching for a case in his pocket. "Hey's your dumb badge."

I ignored his negativity as I grabbed badge and made a run for it before he ruined my mood. Next Eterna City for my next badge.

**-To Be Continued-**

Those of you who are confused or in love with my version of Roark, don't worry he'll be back. As for the next chapter we'll be visiting Dawn again.

**Jun:**

**Monferno (Inferno):** Lvl 21

**(Ace):** Lvl ???

**Roark:**

**Rampardos:** Lvl 16

**Gym Trainers: **

**Carnidos:** Lvl 10


	7. Chapter 7: Turtwig

I was gonna release this chapter tomorrow but I got 2 other chapter I want release later and one will belong to a new story so enjoy the early release of DPP 7.

**

* * *

**

Pokemon Diamond & Pearl's Platinum Destiny

**Chapter Seven: VS Turtwig**

**Dawn Pearl [Same Morning Jun battled Roark]**

I woke up in the pokemon center, to tell you the truth the blue mats they had us sleep on were not as comfy as the frilly beds my mom made for me. I looked at the mat across from me where Lucas was sleeping the night before but it was empty now so I got up and changed out of my hated pink jammies and into my short pink skirt, white shirt and black vest since no one else with left in the resting room area. I brushed my hair in the center's bathroom before putting on my hat. I went downstairs to the lobby where I saw Lucas waiting.

"Hey Lucas," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Dawn," He answered back.

"Are you still waiting on Professor Rowan?" I asked him since he was still here.

"Yea, he told me he would meet me here," Lucas explained slightly worried.

"Wanna, wait for him outside?" I asked him.

"Sure?" He replied positively to my offer.

We walked outside the center and noticed Professor Rowan at the exit of route 202 into Jubilife City being surrounded by two people with green hair and weird white and silver outfits.

"Professor Rowan!" We called.

"Oh, Dawn, Lucas," He answered in an annoyed tone. "Can you two help me, these two idiots have been babbling on about nonsense!"

Lucas and I broke through the two grass haired colored people and created a space between them and the Professor.

"What are you guys doing?" I wondered and they responding in the most awkward way.

"We're looking for aliens, do you have one?" They both asked.

From what I could tell one of them was a boy while the other was a girl and both of their outfits had a G imprinted on them. I wondered what they meant by aliens since we already live in a world of pokemon, what would make an alien so special?

"No we don't have any aliens, what's wrong with you people?" Lucas demanded out of frustration.

"Well you don't have to be rude," The boy with the green helmet hair whined.

"Yea, if you wanna fight battle our aliens," The girl with a little more helmet hair than the boy insisted.

"That sounds like a tremendous idea," The Professor cleared his throat then asked us. "Dawn, Lucas why don't you two double battle these vagabonds."

I didn't know what vagabond meant but Lucas nodded in agreement to me and I thought, Why not?

"Go, Leo, Twiggy!" We both called out our pokemon. I guess Lucas thought these guys wouldn't be a problem since he didn't call out his Prinplup.

"Go aliens!" The two wonderers called out their pokemon which ended up being two Wrumples.

The Professor, Lucas and I groaned, "Those are Wurmple."

We knew they didn't know because most of the people who live in the Sinnoh region tend to stick with ancient times even though the technology improves. The people living here didn't know much about the Hoenn region unless they went to school in Jubilife city like me and Lucas. Jun would know too, if he didn't skip school so much.

"Oh, Wurmples!" The two rejoiced learning the new information in the same manner that Jun learns.

"Okay, Dawn let's do this!" Lucas declared determined. "Leo use leer!"

"Twiggy, use razor leaf!"

Shinx eyes glared at the Wurmple with its red eyes as Twiggy used razor leaf to knock them both unconscious even though bugs are unaffected by grass attacks.

"Oh no, not our precious Wurmples!" The two cried. I found this kinda over the top since the both of them didn't even know they were Wurmples.

"Go more aliens!" The two called and sure enough two more Wurmples showed up.

"Okay guys, same tactic," Lucas commanded, Twiggy looked to me for approval with a stern look; I felt my heart sink because of my loyal Twiggy. I nodded to approve of Lucas' command and Twiggy turned back into the battle.

Shinx eyes glared at the Wurmples again as Twiggy used razor leaf knocking them both out for the second time.

The two odd trainers returned their four Wurmples then called out another pokemon.

"Go extra-terrestrial life forms!" This time Silcoon and Cascoon appeared from the ball.

"Same plan!" Shinx eyes glared at the two cocoon pokemon as Twiggy used razor leaf but the two countered when their trainers ordered them to use harden.

"They're impervious to the razor leaves," Lucas stated the obvious and confused me at the same time with his big word.

"How will we defeat them?" I asked Lucas since he seemed to be good at strategic battling.

"I guess all we can do is go on the offensive," Lucas suggested since our pokemon were lower leveled. "Leo Tackle!"

"Twiggy same move!" I mimicked.

Twiggy trotted along and tackled Cascoon as Shinx tackled Silcoon. The two still felt none of the attack.

"Twiggy use razorleaf," I switched back to the old plan to weaken both the cocoons while Shinx tackled them.

Twiggy twisted his head to hit both cocoons with the sharp spinning leaves, after Twiggy's attack Shinx tackled Silcoon.

I started getting frustrated and Twiggy must of felt my pain because he let out a loud growl before trotting to Cascoon and biting it causing the harden shell to crack which also made Cascoon faint.

"Wow," I awed as my frustration went down after seeing Twiggy learn a new move.

"Cool, Leo finish this," Shinx tackled Silcoon into Twiggy's mouth, Twiggy then bit down and cracked the harden shell causing Silcoon to faint.

"Yes we did it!" Lucas and I jumped up and down. Professor Rowan, who we had, forgot was watching clapped for our victory.

"Congratulations, you did well." He told us while the other two trainers ran away yelling "We're running away," repetitively.

"It's been fun Lucas but I guess we should split," I said after the voices of the green headed trainers disappeared.

"Will we meet again?" Lucas said trying not to look disappointed.

"Of course," I assured him with my pearly whites. "I promise we'll meet constantly."

"Great," Lucas grinned.

"Ah, its nice to see two trainers getting along." Professor Rowan sighed. I giggled then made my way towards route 204.

**-To Be Continued-**

Don't expect to see Jun or Lucas for a while, Dawn will be having a couple weeks of script time for now. Here's the Pokemon listing:

**Lucas:**

**Prinplup (Prince) **Lvl 21

**Shinx (Leo) **Lvl 8

**Dawn:**

**Turtwig (Twiggy)** Lvl 11


	8. Chapter 8: Aipom

**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl's Platinum Destiny**

**Chapter Eight: VS Aipom**

**Dawn Pearl**

"Finally!" I yelled stretching my arms out, standing in front of the Floamora town sign. I walked through the sign with Twiggy by my side and that's when it hit me. I looked left then right and saw the same thing over and over.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" I couldn't help shrieking and falling to my knees on the only dirt road here. My guardian, Twiggy, nudged me to see if I was okay but I kept my face in my palms.

"Are you okay?" A concerned girl in a green dress and white apron asked me lending me her hand. I merely looked up and thought to myself, _'It **can **get worse!'_ I started tearing up and the girl asked me 'what was wrong?'

"You're wrong!" I answered after looking at her and responding off my impulses.

"Huh?"

"This town and you it's just so, so,…………. COLORFUL!!" I cried looking at the town where even the dirt looked clean and golden brown. Flowers covered the entire area where the buildings and the only dirt road did not touch. Achilleas, Bellflowers, Dandelions, Daffodils, Daisies, more and if that wasn't I even saw one Garcedia that seemed to be walking through the gardens of flowers. "This place looks like my mom's dreaded back yard!"

"Oh you don't like flowers?" The girl asked me.

"No I find them horrible," I exclaimed slightly over exaggerating. "My mom would always make me tend to those 'precious pearls' of hers it made me sick."

"Well, that might be a problem because this town tends to inhabit extremist." She replied as if she was trying to warn me. Sure enough I saw several towns' people opening doors and peering outside, glaring, many of them wouldn't get out the houses; I guess it was because they didn't want to step on their precious lilies separating them and the dirt road.

"I would leave if I would you," The girl warned with a cheery expression that made my spine shiver. I got up and quickly made my way into route 205, Twiggy slowly followed, ready, incase any town's people attacked me on my way out.

I sighed when I made it into route 205. "Geez, that town is insanely creepy."

I felt a gentle wind blowing from the right and I decided to walk towards it. I noticed large tall and white windmills turning as I approached a honey tree standing in the grassy lanes. A building stood not too far behind it, interested I decided to walk past the tree but I was suddenly attacked by a shot of swift moving stars. I jumped backward but Twiggy jumped in front of me to receive the unidentified attack.

_That was a Swift attack!_ I thought to myself but where did it come from. Twiggy already knew as it rotated its head to fire off a round of razor leaves at the honey tree. The golden leaves of the tree rustled and an Aipom fell to the ground.

"Cool!" I exclaimed pulling out my pokedex.

**Aipom**

**It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands. It uses its tail to pluck fruits that are out of reach. Its tail is more adept than its real hands. It wraps its tail around a branch so it won't fall off while asleep.**

"Eh-i-Pom!" The the purple monkey pokemon glared. For some reason it reminded me of someone, it didn't look as angry as it did lonely. Twiggy stood ready to fire a second round as Aipom got up on its tail that seemed to be a fat, round hand with three abnormally separated fingers.

"Wait Twiggy," I insisted moving closer to the lonely Aipom. I could feel Twiggy glaring at every move I made to make sure I was safe, this made my heart jump on the inside but I had to approach Aipom calmly so I hid my emotions away.

"Hey there," I said trying to open a conversation with the Aipom, who still felt endangered by my presence, because I could see trying to move its body down to the ground slowly as if he was getting prepared to whip its tail for a swift attack. Before it could finish Aipom, Twiggy and I heard a resonating cry for 'HELP!' from uphill where the building stood, I looked to Twiggy and he nodded in agreement as we raced toward uphill. I looked back at the Aipom to see its disappointed round wide eyes as it sat there watching us leave.

_That Aipom reminds me of someone but who?_

**To Be Continued.**

**Dawn:**

**Turtwig (Twiggy)** Lvl 12

I didn't want to finish the chapter where I did but in my head, Fairy Tail's second end song came on cuing me to end the chapter there. I kind of rushed through this but I really wanna get more of the story out so I can release the prequel to HG/SS's story line _"__Pokemon Yellow Ambitions__"_ soon so be on the look out for it near May. Although I should probably finish R/S/E and D/P/Pt stories first before I start Yellow but I'm impatient so who cares.


End file.
